Thankful
by Mattitude
Summary: The List - It's harder than it looks. At least there's one thing we can all agree that we're thankful for. Evan Bourne. Silly One-Shot featuring Matt Hardy, The Miz, Randy Orton, and of course, Evan!


**Authors Note: **I am thankful that Matt and Evan do the Hardy Guns together and Matt and Mizzy wear matching purple ring outfits and I have wonderful friends to squeal over both of these things with! :D

And YES, I know Evan's name is not Evan .. but two Matt's is way too confusing, so too bad!

**Disclaimer: **I own 'em ALL, ALL I SAY! ;)

* * *

"..And that's why we're not allowed in Sea World anymore." Nicki finished her story just as they approached the table Mariko sat at in catering. Upon reaching her, Mariko thumped her head down on the table loudly.

"What's wrong?" Crystal asked, pulling out a chair across from her. Nicki and Lauren sat on either side.

"The list," Mariko muttered, and Nicki simply nodded.

"The list?" Lauren asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Allow me to explain, red team," Nicki said to Crystal and Lauren. "Jay has decided that this year they need to come up with a list of things they are thankful for and read them out loud at Thanksgiving Dinner. I think it's something they did when he was a kid .. you know, in the 1920's. OW!" She scowled as Mariko kicked her under the table.

"That's easy. I'm thankful for Mike's bottom lip." Lauren grinned at just the thought of it.

"I'm thankful that Matt didn't get any ideas from his brother about cutting his hair." Nicki shuddered at the thought.

"I'm thankful for Randy's butt."

"Randy doesn't have a butt!"

"I'm thankful for Randy's no-butt," Crystal amended.

Mariko lifted her head, resting it on her hand as she looked down at her list.

"I'm thankful that Jay hasn't adopted any more cats?" She tried.

"There ya go, that's the spirit!" Crystal grabbed the pad of paper. "Let's see what else you got." She began to read. "I'm not thankful that Adam is still hurt."

"Me either," Nicki pouted, crossing her arms.

"I'm not thankful that polygamy is illegal," Lauren said, and everyone followed her gaze to where Evan Bourne stood at the catering table, perusing his choices.

"Me either," Nicki continued to pout.

"That should be illegal," Crystal agreed, then shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm not thankful that Shane McMahon is a giant knob and because of him Randy has to be bald for the rest of his life!" Her voice grew louder with every word.

"Poor Randy. He looks like an elf," Mariko said, shaking her head sadly.

"An angry elf," Nicki agreed. She elbowed Lauren. "Stop drooling over Evan, your boyfriend just walked in."

"Says the girl who is also drooling over Evan," Mariko laughed.

"Yes, but my boyfriend's not in .. damn." Nicki scowled as Matt walked in behind Mike and she reluctantly stopped undressing Evan with her eyes. "That boy is going to get one of us into some serious trouble someday."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Mike and Matt joined the girls at the table, pulling up chairs.

"Ladies. What's going on?" Matt greeted.

"We're trying to help Mariko with her list," Nicki stated.

"You still haven't finished that?"

"It's harder than it looks Hardy!" Mariko pouted.

"List?" Mike raised an eyebrow just as Lauren had, and she grinned with knowledge, turning to him.

"Allow me to explain, red team," she teased.

"Okay, no team, explain," Mike retorted teasingly. Lauren rolled her eyes and continued.

"Her and Grandpa Jay have to read lists of things they are thankful for at Thanksgiving dinner."

"Can we please stop calling him Grandpa Jay?" Mariko begged.

"Sure," Crystal agreed, nodding her head.

"Thank you."

"Just as soon as he stops starching his underwear."

"And telling kids to get off his lawn."

"I hate you all," Mariko stated matter-of-factly.

"We know. Move over," Crystal said as Randy walked in to the cafeteria, making a bee-line for the table.

"Ladies. Guys who wish they were me." Randy greeted everyone at the table with a wink and sat down, placing an arm around Crystal's shoulders. "What are we talking about?"

"How bald is not beautiful," Lauren answered quickly, and Mike snickered.

"And how you have very pointy ears," Nicki added, and Matt tilted his head.

"I never noticed, but damn they are pretty pointy."

"You need new friends babe," Randy sighed.

"My point exactly," Mariko said.

"So back to this list. Whatcha got?" Matt asked curiously.

"List?" Randy questioned.

"I'll tell you when you're older," Crystal responded, to which Randy looked at her curiously.

"But I'm older than you.."

"Then I'll tell you when I'm older."

Randy scowled at her as Mariko put her head back on the table.

"Other than being glad the house hasn't been completely overrun with felines, she's got nothin'. I said I was thankful for your bottom lip!" Lauren announced, to which Mike grinned at her.

"Gross," Randy said.

"I'm thankful you're keeping your hair," Nicki said happily to Matt.

"Not in the front," Randy snickered.

"Says the man with no hair," Matt fired back.

"And no ass!" Nicki finished, scowling at Randy across the table. He grinned back at her in amusement.

"I SAID I was thankful for his no-ass!"

"This isn't HELPING!" Mariko yelled, burying her face in her hands.

"Is everying okay?"

Mariko jumped and turned to see Evan standing at the table, looking at her with concern.

Nicki, Crystal, and Lauren all made various noises of shock and glee at his presence, to which their boyfriends all scowled.

"Yeah, just trying to work on this stupid thing," Mariko muttered, shaking her head.

"She's making a list of things she's thankful for .. Jay's idea," Matt explained.

"You couldn't tell me that?" Randy asked Crystal incredulously. "Crystal? Helloo?"

"Shhhh, be pretty." Crystal absently ran a hand over Randy's arm, never removing her gaze from Evan. Randy rolled his eyes.

"Well that's easy," Evan grinned, the site of his scrunched up eyes and blinding smile making Lauren and Nicki sigh simultaneously. "You're thankful that you two have each other, someone that you can spend the rest of your life with. Someone that gets you when you don't even get yourself. Someone that can make even the worst day better just by being in it with you. Your other half."

"That was beautiful," Lauren said breathlessly, and Crystal and Nicki nodded in awe.

"Wow. Thanks Evan," Mariko said, quickly writing down what he had said.

"No problem. See ya." He gave a slight wave and headed out of catering. The table was silent until he exited the room.

"I'm thankful you're on the red team," Crystal grinned, looking at Randy.

"Amen to that," Lauren nodded, snuggling closer to Mike.

Nicki looked at Matt and pouted.

"What?"

"When's the draft again?"

* * *

**Seriously, can they just put Matt, Mizzy, and Evan on the same team for once so I may die happy? Who do I write to for that? **


End file.
